


Santa Fe Don't Need You (Jesse McCree x reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deadlock Gang, Deadlock McCree, F/M, I watch too many westerns, Other, Overwatch - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader Insert, Self-Indulgent, Westerns, Wildwest, Young McCree, brothel, heck, jesse mccree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My Mama owns a brothel in a small town in Santa Fe, we lived in a mining town called Reloj, my Papa moved out family out here from Utah for the big mining bust here in New Mexico, Mama told me that Papa caught gold fever and went mad.





	1. Deadlock Is No Good

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!!!! My first fic on Ao3!!! Uh not really sure if I'll post more chapters, I'm gonna see if y'all like it before I post the next one. I seriously watch way too many westerns films so that's why this happened, i'd appreciate feedback if you wouldn't mind!
> 
> Love ya'
> 
> Sundance

My Mama owns a brothel in a small town in Santa Fe, we lived in a mining town called Reloj, my Papa moved out family out here from Utah for the big mining bust here in New Mexico, Mama told me that Papa caught gold fever and went mad. He got into some trouble a couple years ago and my mama, being the smart lady she is, started her own business, she's known her as "Madam Lonzini"  
She kept her father's name and I kept papas.  
She runs one of the most well known brothels in all of Santa Fe, we got over 30 girls who work here. Mama says we're helping the men here. I don't think she realises that I know perfectly well what the use of the brothel is, and the moaning from upstairs doesn't help her case.  
I work the bar; mama like to protect me from those men who I often see going up the stairs with some lovely girl on his arm. I'm not allowed out from behind the bar, in case I get confused with one of the workers.

Mama must think I'm down right blind because I have seen obscene things in the bar, girls sitting on men's laps with their breast out, women letting men touch them in places, i spoke to the preacher about this and he told me that they're all going to hell, but I've seen most of those girls in church on Sunday in their nicest clothes, so I don't tell mama.

Today one of the Madams is teaching me to read, every Wednesday me and Madam Cassidy sit in mama's study.

"B-but for tho...se who, uh, don't?"

"That's good Y/n" Cassidy encorages.

"T-hey-"

"They" she corrects.

"They, must wait f-for, re- what does this say?" I ask.

"Redemption" she says, her long, red nail holding under the word.

"What does that mean?" I frown and ask.

"Like forgiveness" Cassidy says. I open my mouth and nod.

Before I can read again there's a sharp knock at the door.

"Come in" I say, turning on my seat, Mama is standing on the doorway, her black and red dress tied tightly at the corset, fanning out towards the door and swayed as she walked in.

"Cassidy, Mr Mahony has requested to see you in room 4, i suggest you get there quickly as he's an unpaitent man" mama rests a hand in Cassidy's back, she gave mama a curt nod before rushing out and down the hall.

Mama took Cassidy's place, rest her hand on my blue dress.

"What are you girls reading today?" She asks, sliding the book.

"It's a story from the bible, i believe" I say softly, drowning at the words.

"Right," Mama shuts the book and looks at me. "Now Y/n, when you come down stairs with me,you're gonna go behind the bar, and serve those lovely men in there" she explains. Whenever she called men 'Lovely' she usually meant the opposite. "These men are doing Santa Fe and Reloj a real good service, they protect us girls for small payment, mama's gonna be speaking to one of the men upstairs in mama's room, but you're incharge of being your smilely, happy, and kind self and everything will be okay" mama gives me an honest smile and takes my hand.

"Who are they?" I ask simply, a bit of force behind my voice to remind her I'm no longer a scared kid. But her expression of worry and and being overall toreness struck something in my mind.

"Deadlock..." she says, her voice hanging above a whisper. I knew what that meant, she knew I knew what that meant. No matter how much she hid me from the sex and alcohol, she couldn't hide the bruises and screaming from upstairs when they visted, she knew I wasn't that naïve.

She stands up, grasping my hand tightly, "Come here." She gently pulls me towards the large mirror in the study, she pats down my dress, fixes my hair, which was in two French braids, and smiles over my shoulder. "You're growing up to be a great girl, you're smart, you're learning things I never did at your age, you're mature, and oh so very pretty," she says, her arms hugging my waist.

"I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, Y/n."

With that she let me go, giving me a small twirl before it leading me to the door. "You go in the back way, sweetheart," She says, kissing the back of my head and letting me on my way.

I walk towards the kitchen, it leads on from a short door from the halls, a small dusty window lead me into a cooking room of sorts, there were beer barrels lining the far right wall, leading into the back, a counter spread across the back wall and went into the left but stopped at a barn-like door, the bottom half still there but the top half opening onto  the bar area, there was an ice-bin, a sink and a few cupboards over the counter.

I sighed to myself as I caught a glimpse of Mama whispering into a man's ear. He was tall, much taller than me or mama, he had thick hair, brown but possibly a blonde taking his whole face and body was covered by a dark brown soot, he had a devious expression as he put a hand in the small of Mama's back before leading her upstairs. I began to dread what was about to happen.

I swallowed my pride and went towards the bar, I bend down to reach for a few pint glasses and as i service I see three men standing at the bar, well two men and one boy, from what they were wearing I could tell they where all deadlock, the first was a well built male, he had tan skin, and black hair, scars littered his face and neck,  he hand grasped an empty cup, i smile gently at him and took it from him.

"What can I do you gentlemen for?" I ask In the sweetest time I could muster.

"Three beers Ms, thank you very kindly," The man in the middle says, he looked more approachable than the other, he had white hair and skin, though his eyes where brown like the freckles that littered his face, i smiled at him and turned towards one of the barrels, twisting the barrels knozel at letting the beer pour out.

"So what brings y'all to this old place?" I ask over my shoulder.

"Buissnes," Was the blunt reply I got.

I put the full cups onto the bench and slide them towards the men and i finally got a look at the boy, he looked my age, maybe older, he had scuffy hair that matches the, dare I say it, facial hair on his chin, he had a skinny frame, shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes, with a tan, mud ridden complexion.

I watched him dip his drink. "Ain't you a little young to be drinkin'?" I ask him, crossing my arms.

"Ain't you a little young to work at the brothel?" He shots back, i crack a small smile.

"Toché" I say, leaning agains the back of the counter.

"Jesse, me and Driver are going to indulge ourselves in there pretty girls, keep yourself out of trouble." The two other men go away, dying down a girl of their choice, i watch past Jesse and watch them, shaking my head.

Then I heard it, the first scream of this evening, no one but me and Jesse paid attention to it, he seemed to grow tense and i frowned at the ceiling.

"Don't tell me you're... like..." He pauses and looks behind him. "Them" he mutters. I laugh and shake my head.

"As far my mama's concerned i dont even know what a brothel is," I say, leaning forwards. He gives me a nod and sips his drink. I glance down the bar and spot two more men approching the bar, i give Jesse a hand movment to accuse myself and rush off.

\---

The rest of the afternoon was painful. I served drinks and faked grins as i got tastless 'compliments' thrown my way, most I shut down with a laugh and then walked away, none of them care, though, they distracted themselves; except Jesse, i noticed he looked bored and partly upset in his corner, he seemed disinterested in the girls that surrounded his friends, he stared out the window and glanced at me every so often, at this point no one was coming to get drinks, all of them where distracted, so I stay on the bench, hitting the skin off my nails, staring at my feet, Mama still hadn't come down and i was worried.

"Hey,  I never caught yer name," A voice says, i sigh and glance up, seeing Jesse leaning over the bar, he was taller than I thought, at my rough guess maybe 6'1 but I couldn't tell.

"Y/n," I utter, crossing my ankles.

"Do you think I can come sit with you, Y/n?" He asks, I assumed his actions where harmless, i could tell u he was bored and he probably just wanted someone to talk to, so I let him, he crawled under the door to get the bar and as on the floor slightly to my left, i smiled at him and jumped off Fri the back counter, slowly lowering myself to his level, crossing my legs.

"How old are you?" I ask. He frowns at me.

"17, you?" He says, i nod.

"I'm 15" I say, looking at my hands. "You're in deadlock, right?" I say quietly. He didn't seem to hear me so he leans in.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"You're in deadlock." I say into his ear, he leans back and smirks, nodding.

"Oh, well, can I be honest about something?" I ask, my voice still quite, as I start letting down my smiley persona. He nods and hums."Someone from deadlock is upstairs with my mama right now and I'm worried. They don't usually take this long." My voice felt weak as I look up at the ceiling again, it had gone quite, apart from the accontional chain of squeaks. I could feel Jesse looking up to. I looked at him, his Adam's Apple moved as he gulped.

"Can't say, Darlin'. I'm hopin' she'll be okay," He says, looking at me. I bite my lip and nod.

"How long are you guys in town?" I ask. He gives me a confused look but then understands.

"Dunno, week maybe? Two? All depends," He says.

"On what?" I ask.

"How he's," He pauses and points up "feeling."

I nod and rest my arms in my lap. I lean back and my head and back touches the wall behind me.

The rest of my and Jesse's conversation flows as normals, he tells me about his adventures, people hes met, things hes seen, I share about my papa and he smiles along. I rarely had people to talk to anymore, everyone my age was dead or busy, and I had so much free time in my hands it wasn't funny.

It took another hour until the man mama was with came down, and even then mama wasn't down, i frowned to myself and watched Jesse's eyes, they followed the man with such intensity, a mixure of fear and admiration on his face as he slowly moved towards the bars exit.

"I'll see you around," He looks back at me and springs out the door with a smile, following behind the man with a smile.

I sighed to myself and pushed myself up, collecting the cup from the bar and moving  under it in an open and empty barrel.

The man walked to the door, he paused and have a sharp whistle, with that all the men disappeared.


	2. Holy Heck, You Ain't Kiddin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,,,,,shit,,,, i guess people liked it!!!! which has made me unbelievably happy. and i'm not very good with English, so pretty please feel free to correct me!!
> 
> much love!!
> 
> Sundance

The next few days held an unbearable guilt, Mama hasn't spoken to me, the madams always speak in a whisper when they see me and there was no sign of deadlock.

I continued to work the bar, making peaceful conversation with usuals at the bar, life seemed normal, I slept in the same room, I did the same chores, I spoke to the same people, except mama.

On a Saturday I had permission to leave the brothel and go outside for the day, as long as I was in the town, which was perfectly reasonable, the town was big enough that I found joy going around and spending money here and there, Cassidy said I should go by a dress, as I had been so good recently, so my usual allowance was raised.

The town was peaceful, beating Sun, lots of chatter, happy smiles. It was partly ideal. Partly I say because not everything was alright, people seemed out of sorts, when I passed shops there were people staring out, there were fewer people outside, disappeared the usual people who bask in the sun disappeared.

I paid no mind as my thoughts were else where, my eyes following the line of shops ahead, all unique with their own touches, the raised porch in front of the shops was littered with cracks and quirky patterns.

The store I entered was vacant, the last was hidden behind the tall desk, her orange hair peeking from the top, I smiled to myself at the silly sight, the sound of the door shutting spring her to get feet, her face was pale in fear, I looked at her with confusion and she called down.

"Thank you, God..." she muttered very quietly to herself. "What can I do you for dear?" She asks, her hands held close to her abdomen, she smiled softly.

"Just browsing miss, lookin' for a new dress is all" I say, the lady nods and retreats back behind her desk, I ran my hands across the dress, all varying lengths and sizes, I occasionally pulled on one of the dresses to get a better look at it, both struck my fancy though, a pale - almost sun bleached blue - caught my eye, I glanced at the lady, who was currently looking out the window and back at the dress, it had multiple thin petticoats, some a strong cotton the others all seem through lace, it had a low neck, it would display one's collarbones, in no way a church dress, as well as lace sleeves the, hung lazily, a small smile was on my face as I un hooked it.

"'Scuse me miss," I caught her attention, her large, green eyes stare at me. "Where may I try on this dress?" I ask, holding up the dress, she opens her mouth with a frown.

"Just take it. free. You need to leave" she says, I look at her with shock.

"What do you mean?" I ask, she says nothing at shoos me out, I frown and shrug, folding the dress over my arms and going to the door, I glance out and see a few people walk around, I shrug to myself and exit, walking down the small wooden steps, and landing on the dusty floor, I look around as I start walking towards the brothel, my feet peek out from the bottom of my dress as I walk, the juxtaposition of the dark fabric and bleached ground hurting my eyes slightly as I stare at it.

There were a few men sitting at the bar as I walked in the brothel, the lady behind smiling at them as she leant over the bar, her chest fully exposed to the men as I walked past, calmly climbing the stairs, walking past the noise filled room, towards my bedroom, the dress in my hands appeared almost white under the dim lighting of the hallway.

As I looked at the dress I felt a shoulder brush past me, I glance up and turn my head back, seeing the back of a man, he had his arms placed in front of him and he wore an all black outfit,Ma red handkerchief stuck out the top of his pants, his hat was tilted forwards as he walked away, at this point I had stopped with watch this man leave, and when I turned around I saw a lady, known as Genevieve Martel, standing there, she had a soft smile as she stood in a night gown, her hair in disarray.

"'Afternoon Ms. L/n, it's nice seeing you here early" she leans against the door way, her eye glance down at the dress I'm holding "what 'cha got there?" She asks, using a slender finger to point at the dress, I look down and up again, following her finger

"I-I brought it today, w-well it was g-given to me, the lady said I could have it for f-free" I stutter out, holding the dress up its shoulders and letting it unfold towards the ground, letting everyone show it to Genevieve.

"Well ain't that just gorgeous, go put it on for me, I wanna see," she says.

It appeared to me I hadn't even tried the dress on, that lady was just such a rush fore to leave that it had slipped my mind.

I nodded at her and slowly slinked past her and went towards my own bedroom, I glanced back at Genevieve, who was now making light conversation with another Madam.

I slipped off my current dress and grimaced as I caught a glance of my body in the mirror, my hands pulled the dress over my head, and it fell onto my body, it fitted loosely, it was only just too big for my, it created a very straight look but it looked nice, not my favourite due to its loose fit and low neck line, I noted how low it was, it sat high enough to hide cleavage but low enough to be considered crude. I turned my hips slightly and my hand ruffled the thin layers, this was most definitely a dress for summer.

I looked at myself some more as I slowly walked back to the door, still deciding if I liked it or not. I pulled the door open and backed out, quickly turning my attention to Madam Genevieve and the other lady, Madam Eliza.

I caught their attention with a cough, they both, with soft faces, turned to me, I held my hand over my stomach in an uncomfortable fashion, glancing away.

"Goodness Y/n, you look superb!" Eliza gushes, rushing up to me and putting her hands on my waist.

"I reckon that little cowboy you were talkin' to yesterday would like that dress" Genevieve quips, cocking her hip and crossing her arms.

"on the floor.." I look at Eliza in shock, she had a cheeky grin on her face as she moves around her shoulders.

Genevieve was getting a kick from this from the way I opened my mouth to protest. "I'm barely even his friends!" I say, my vocal tone high and shrill.

"Sure" Genevieve and Eliza tease, giving me sly smiles and suggestive eyebrow movements.

"Hey, you to cut that shit out," they turn around and see Cassidy standing there, a stern look on her face as she looked at the two girls "and get her down stairs, because her boyfriends here with the rest of them" she is, a wide grin appearing on her face as the girls let out a squeal. the two girls in front of me grabbed my wrist and started dragging me down the hall, I try to protest but they don't listen.

They dragged me into the kitchen and pushed me towards the door.

"Look at him!" Genevieve whisper-yells, pointing at the lonely boy who sat the bar, his hat tilted down as he stared into his cup. "go talk to him, for us" she says.

"Aren't they gonna be leaving town soon?" I ask, look at them. they all look at each other and cringed.

"Cross that bridge as you get to it, now go" with one big shove I stumble through the door, only catching the attention of a handful of men, all expect one rubbed it off as nothing, I looked back at the girls who had scattered out of the door and gone back to the mine building.

My mouth hung open and my brows furrowed as I turned back around, patting down my dress with my hands, I huffed a little as my eyes looked at Jesse's, he sat on the stool, laughing at me, I stood there with a scowl on my face and my arms crossed, Jesse stopped laughing, but looked admirably at my angry expression.

"You look pretty cute when you're angry" he utters, a playful smirk on his face as he holds his glass.

"Bite me" I roll my eyes and lean again the bar.

"Happily" Jesse shoots back, flicking me a small wink. I give him a shocked expression open my mouth slightly. "I'm kiddin'," he says, simply sipping his drink. I exhale sharply through my nose and purse my lips.

"Where have you been anyway?" I ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwhahahaahahahahaha surprise i cant think of proper dialog so you have to wait ahahaha


	3. Vamonos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically you get to know Jesse more and there's stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yikes. This has so much potential, sorry I've been dead for like two months, i want out of like 20 different story likes and settled with this one, i have a couple ideas in me mind, but who know.

Me and jesse spoke for a long time, i pulled up a chair and we sat oppisite eachother, i got us some food to share, and when some of the deadlock members started to leave he didn't budge.

he was pleasant to talk to, very different to the other members of deadlock, he actually seemed interested in me, his handsome feature gave me a warm feeling, and his goergous hazel eyes had a friendly gleam to them. He spoke of his travels around vast stretches of desert. He told me what every scar that graced his face meant, he ask me genuine questions about my life and he seemed so interested in my replies.

"Tell me about your self, you ain't said much" Jesse says, leaning forwards on the bar, i do the same, i open my mouth to answer but pause as I look at Jesse, from the proximity I get a closer look at his face, the scars look like spiders stitched them up, his freckles look like paint splatter, and his eyes held the smallest flecks of gold, his chapped lips held a small smile that looked like an old friends, i let out a sharp breath.

"There ain't much to say" I say simply.

"Bullshit, you got a pretty interesting set you going on" he says, i scrunch up my nose and shake my head.

"I hate it" I utter, my eyebrows raising for emphasis. "Its horrible, it consisantly smells, there's bar fights, you find semen in places there shouldn't be semen, not to mention the consisant screaming" I huff, crossing my arm. "I saw the priest in here once, the fucking priest" I add, Jesse sits there and laugh at my annoyance.

"dear I say, I'm jealous of your life here, me and my paw, consistently moving, drives a person crazy" he says.

"People die here" I argue.

"People die everywhere" Jesse shoots back.

"You go behind any one of the bars and you'll see a dead body" I say "and that's just gross"

"You ride 5 minutes in any direction you'll find a corpse, it's not that uncommon" he says, taking a sip of his drink. He has a smirk on his face. I roll my eyes and smile a little.  
"Doesn't mean it's right" I frown.

"When is anything?" He shoots back with a charming smile, I nod in defeat, a small exhale of a sigh parts through my lips. A silence hung over us for a moment, my hand fidgeted with my nails.

"You ever get out of here?" Jesse asks, looking at me as I looked down.

"Not often" I say, resting my cheek in my hand.

"Would you like to?" He asks. I hold a finger to my mouth apprihensively, a heavy frown arching my brow in thought.

"I'm... not sure" i tilt my head and look at his expression, he does the same.

"How 'bout we try?" He asks, bite my tonge, looking around the currently deserted bar.

"What do you mean?" I ask quietly. He smiles.

"Well not much right now, but me and you, we could go out of town a little" he glances up the stairs "just for some fun" he adds on the end, his a shit-eating from never leaving his face.

"I-" I stop myself and think "just for tomorrow, right?" I asks, he nods. "Alright, but... what about church? Mama will kill me if I'm not there." I frown, he just shrugs.

"Who cares? It's just one day, and I'm sure god will forgive you just fine" he smirks, i give him a worried expression.

"You sure?"

"Of course, sweetheart"

\------

The rest of the evening went by quickly, with mentions of Jesse's travels, the entrancing  stories of running for his life, the things hes seen and the places he's gone, he was strange, his southern drawl and musk was alluring.

But it was getting late, and I felt myself falling tired, so I excused myself for bed, after letting him leave and locking the door, of course. I cleaned down the bench and slowly crawled up the stair, carefully walking on the pads of my feet to not make any noise.

I scurried into my room and began to get ready for bed.

\------

I arose in the morning by the pleasant sound of knocking on my window. Once I'd pried open my eye I noted that it was still dark out, the Sun's forehead barely peaking over the horizon. I dragged myself from my bed and jumped as another rock hit my window, i hazily peaked through the window and saw young Jesse Mccree looking around cautiously, holding handly full of pebbles, he turned back to my window and smiled bright, waving up to me, i squinted my eyes and frowned.  
I opened my window slightly.

"What are you doing?" I whisper-yell.

"Come on, get some clothes on and let's vamonos!" He replies. I groan.

"I'll let you in down stairs, hurry up" i say, pulling away but I was stopped at the door by the sound of heaving.

"No need, darlin'" I hear him say, i frowned, looking back to the window, seeing the skinny boy's hand on my windowsill.

"What are you doing?" I ask, moving closer to the window as he pushed himself through the window.

"Get dressed so we can go" he say, i shh him and turn to my closet.

"Turn around" I order, he does so as I reach into my wardobe and pull on a dress; a simple, pink dress, babydoll sort of front that stopped just above my knees, as well as puffed sleeves that clung high on my upper arm, it was flirtatious but sensible, i thought. I tugged on my night gown and glanced back at Jesse, he was sitting on my bed, still facing away as he covered his eyes, i bit my lip and pulled the gown over my head looking at the dress, i thought against a petticoat as it would hear up, as I slid the dress over my head I caught Jesse peeking, but said nothing. The dress fell over my body and i fiddled with the sleeves.

"Should i bring a hat?" I questioned, he was hesitant to turn fully around be did anyway, looking me up and down with an open mouth.

"Anythig it want, darlin'" he says breathlessly. I nodded at him I placed my bad on a hat, it was wide brimmed, with a flat top and a black ribbon in it, i brought it to my head and looked at myself in the mirror, reaching for my brush to clean up the exposed parts.  
I turned around on my heel to face him and smiled.

"I'll get my shoes and we'll go?" I as quietly, he nodded, mouth still agape.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I hope so.


End file.
